Un amor,dos personas¿cuantos enemigos?
by sabry.pop
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre un amor que nacio en ellos sin saberlo y cuando vuelven a reencontrarse pueden al fin darse cuenta de lo que sienten
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Espero les guste:

Era una noche estrellada ,la luna estaba en lo mas alto ,alumbrando todo el sendero,

La niña de ojos castaños y cabello azabache corria deseperadamaente por el ,unos

Bandidos la perseguían tenia mucho miedo ,de pronto un joven de ojos color miel

Y cabellos plateados aparecio en un caballo tomando de la mano a la niña ,subiéndola

A su caballo quedando frente a el que se alejaba del lugar a puro galope...

Oye...que haces a estas horas en un lugar como este ,tan sola –pregunto el joven-

Y con esos bandidos persiguiéndote?

Yo me escape de mi casa, mis padres se pelearon por mi causa y me dio mucho

Miedo –respondio la niña- y los bandidos ,solo comenzaron a perseguirme..

Por tu causa? –pregunto el joven haciendo que el caballo valla mas despacio..

Si es que ...mi padre quiere que valla a un internado en Inglaterra ,pero mi mama

No y por eso...se pelearon

Ya veo...dime niña..cual es tu nombre?

Me llamo Ahome Higurashi y tu? –respondio-

Inuyasha Taisho

Y que haces tu afuera tan tarde?

Para tu suerte rescatarte –dijo con una sonrisa ironica en su rostro- eso y salir a cabalgar

Un rato

Ah ya veo...muchas gracias por salvarme

Donde vives? te llevare a tu casa

En la casa de la colina

Ah mira que bien somos vecinos...¿y que edad tienes niña?

Me llamo Ahome!

Si como digas niña

Y tengo diez años y tu?

Vaya, yo soy un poco mayor ,tengo quince aunque te confieso que crei que tenias menos...

Tienes la misma edad de Kikyo

Kikyo?- pregunto el joven intrigado-

Si mi prima ,vive con migo ya que sus padres murieron...no me soporta

Oh ya veo ...sabes yo tengo un medio hermano ,Sesshomaru, tampoco me soporta

Pero creo que es distinto verdad? Yo le doy unos golpes y el tambien entonces nos quedamos a mano pero ustedes no verdad?

Claro que no

Bueno no te enojes –dijo el muchacho para que ella se calme-

Para entonces ya habian llegado a la colina casi en la entrada de la casa de Ahome

continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Bajame aquí por favor Inuyasha –dijo la pequeña niña-

Esta bien niña ,aunque aun falta un poco para tu casa

No importa ,caminare...

Inuyasha bajo primero de su caballo y luego ayuda a bajar a la niña...

Muchas gracias ...otra vez Inuyasha

De nada y recuerda...no vages por aquí tan tarde sola ,porque quizas no estare ahí para salvarte –dijo el joven de ojos dorados mientras se subia a su caballo y le sonreia- no creo que tengas tanta suerte una proxima vez...

Claro –respondio la niña de cabellos azabaches y ojos color cafes-

Adios niña!- dijo Inuyasha alejándose a puro galope del lugar-

Chau Inuyasha ...(que joven tan extraño ...nunca habia visto a alguien con ese color de ojos y cabello plateado –penso- pero creo q debe ser normal...en pocas personas) La pequeña niña se acerco ala entrada de su casa , q a pocos metros quedaba ,sus manos temblaban ,nunca antes se habia escapado y ahora no queria entrar pero debia hacerlo, o sus padres se disgustarian mucho ,al final decidio entrar ,su madre estaba esperándola y apenas entro se abalanzo hacia ella abrazandola y dijo:

Oh pequeña ,donde estabas ,me tenias muy preocupada estuve apunto de llamar a la policia, entiendes?

Fui a caminar por el sendero mama ...yo...yo no quiero ir a ese internado tan lejos –dijo entre sollozos-no quiero

No ...no te preocupes lo hable con tu padre y dijo que lo pensaria ,solo espera a que decida si?

La niña sonrio feliz y le agradecio a su madre ,luego subio las escaleras que la llevaban a su cuarto ,que por mala suerte compartia con su prima que por sierto la esperaba aun despierta –hola Kikyo –

Ja...no me interesa si me saludas o no, si me hablas o no pero solo quiero saber q es lo que hiciste? Donde estabas?...

Solo fui a caminar ,,,,nada mas

No te creo nada ,sabes te conozco bien ,no creo lo que dices ,dime que paso

Nada que te interese en lo mas minimo!

Kikyo la miro enfadada la verdad poco le importaba su prima ,pero como siempre queria saber que era lo que su queridita prima hacia todo el tiempo...- esta bien mocosa no te preguntare mas...—para entonce Ahome ya tenia puesto su pijama y miraba por la ventana de su cuart que daba al sendero –Inuyasha- susurro...-que?-pregunto Kikyo intrigada...-eh?...no nada-respondio la niña mientras se metia a la cama ,después de pocos minutos se quedo dormida...-que niña tan extraña...-musito Kikyo...-

Al dia siguiente Kikyo y Ahome se levantaron para asistir a la escuela, desayunaron y salieron afuera a esperar al chofer ,ya que provienen de una familia muy rica ,bueno Kikyo ahora es como una hija para los señores Higurashi ;era su primer dia de clases ya que hacia poco menos de una semana que habian llegado a Tokio ,su chofer llego y las llevo a la escuela ,la primaria quedaba en frente de la secundaria ,cada una entro en su respectiva escuela sin suiquiera dirijirse la palabra ,puesto que ya era normal en ellas...

Kikyo entro en la secundaria y se dirigio a la dirección donde el director le entrego un papel para q le diera a su profesor ,al entrar al salon todos se la quedaron viendo ,era de esperar ,era una joven hermosa ,cabello negro ,ojos castaños y de piel muy blanca; le entrego el papel a su profesor y el prosiguió a pesentarla..- Ella es Kikyo Takeido y sera su compañera desde ahora –el profesor le hizo un gesto para que se siete y ella lo hizo en un banco vacio ;ningun muchacho se resistia a observarla y quedar embobado con su belleza; era simplemente hermosa ;en especial Inuyasha que era su compañero...Paso el dia con normalidad y en la salida Kikyo esperaba al chofer y a su "odiosa prima"...

Hola –dijo un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos color ambar mientras se acercaba a ella-

Hola ...vas a mi clase cierto?

Si ,me llamo Inuyasha Taisho –respondio sonriéndole ;gesto q ella devolvió de la misma manera- Ah bueno seguro sabes que me llamo Kikyo –dijo ella –Inuyasha estaba embobado con los castaños ojos de la joven puesto que tardo varios segundos en responderle –si ...emm...a quien esperas?

A mi odiosa prima de 10 años y al chofer para que nos lleve a casa –respondio cruzandose de brazos y mirando hacia la primaria con un gesto de desagrado-la verdad no soporto a esa niña- el joven que se encontraba a su lado no supo que responder y opto por quedarse callado aunque aquel silencio ya era demasiado molesto- alla viene que desgracia...- Inuyasha vio acercarse a una niña de ojos castaños y cabellos azabache a la cual reconocio al instante ...-Ahome –musito apenas- ¿qué? –pregunto Kikyo- mmmmmm...no nada...ella...ella es tu prima? –pregunto intrigado sabiendo cual era la respuesta—para mi desgracia si lo es –contesto ella-

Ahome cruzo la calle que los separaba ya habia notado con quien se encontraba su prima pero no le extraño ,supuso que iria a la misma secundaria q Kikyo ya que son vecino...pronto llego donde ellos...la verdad Kikyo ni la habia mirado y no le extraño para nada

continuara

les aclaro una cosa

cuando escrivo entre paréntesis "( )" significa que los personajes estan pensando

bueno aca les dejo el segundo capi...espero les haya gustado y grax por su/sus rewievs del capitulo 1 ...me despido ...adios


End file.
